


and so the sky raised her instead

by skyways_are_highways



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Avery's a dick kind of, Brief mention of past parental death, Gen, bonnie anne realizes she made a bold choice in letting a 14 year old hire her, but they're pirates so its no biggie, not really a plot, very brief mention of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyways_are_highways/pseuds/skyways_are_highways
Summary: Where others had their mothers and fathers to take care of them, the Captain only had the sky. The land had taken her family, her home, and her future from her. So the Captain made her family from the clouds, found a home in the wind, and hung her dreams on the stars.ORBonnie Anne reflects on her time with the Captain.
Relationships: very minor background relationships
Kudos: 15





	and so the sky raised her instead

Bonnie Anne first met the Captain when the kid was fourteen. She had held her staff at her side with an iron grip, as though she feared someone would take it from her. The goat that arrived with her, later introduced as Kan Po, seemed almost too relaxed in comparison. After seeing how determined the Captain was to get herself into danger, Bonnie Anne had no choice but to join her, even if to just prevent the kid from getting killed. 

The Captain was skittish for the first few months, unsure of her authority. As soon as Captain Avery no longer needed the Captain's help, he sent the crew off on a quest for Captain Gunn's treasure. Bonnie Anne knew he didn't expect them to come back, with or without his prize. It was clear the Captain knew, too, but she decided they would go anyway. 

The need for approval would get them killed, Bonnie was sure, but she didn't say a word. She knew the Captain felt better with a goal in mind, not to mention that she thrived in the skyways. While Bonnie Anne didn't know the details, she did know that the Captain's parents were not there for her, whether on purpose or not. Where others had their mothers and fathers to take care of them, the Captain only had the sky. The land had taken her family, her home, and her future from her. So the Captain made her family from the clouds, found a home in the wind, and hung her dreams on the stars. 

When they finally returned having found Captain Gunn's treasure, Avery paid no mind to the beaten and battered crew. He only offered them empty congratulations and another mission. It went on like that for a year or so, and as the crew grew, so did the Captain's confidence. She went from avoiding conflict to jumping in head-on. When other ships came to them looking for a fight, she delivered without hesitation. And when some members of an enemy crew shouted something about El Dorado, the Captain knew something had happened. 

Eventually, the crew found out just why the entire spiral was chasing them down. The Captain had stormed into Avery's office, bringing the entire crew with her and pointed her pistol right at him. Avery had laughed, but Bonnie knew that the Captain's almost unnoticeable smirk meant she saw the fear in his eyes. 

Bonnie almost asked the Captain to stay out of it, just this once, but as soon as Gaspard De Vole mentioned the Captain's mother, Bonnie knew it was a fight she wouldn't win. The Armada was the Captain's weakness. She would do anything if it meant she got to smash some of the clockwork monsters. So the crew accepted, and soon they were leaving to find the map to El Dorado. 

They bounced around the Spiral, visiting world after world, often being met with disappointment. Bonnie Anne found herself enjoying the nights spent in taverns the best. While she knew the Captain was restless sleeping away from the ship, the warm food and good entertainment did her some good. The beds were always comfiest in Skull Island anyway, but Bonnie knew that wasn't why the Captain favored the pirate haven. 

Whenever they were docked somewhere near Skull Island, Bonnie could hear the Captain sneaking out at night. More often than not she heard the giggling of the Captain and a girl that Bonnie had never seen before. She somehow knew that the girl's hair reminded the Captain of the night sky and her laugh sounded like the moon's. One morning Bonnie had found a bracelet outside her window, presumably dropped the night before. The Captain had turned a bright red when Bonnie gave it to her.

The Captain had changed, for the better or worse. At some point during their travels, she had learned the right way to drink her rum, and what people to avoid in a tavern. She could tell who would give her cheaper prices if she flirted, and who was willing to take bribes. The crew had figured out what gangs were allies and which worked for the armada. The Captain had also learned which shopkeepers were more likely to take pity on her, and as much as she hated using them, sometimes there was no other option.

Bonnie Anne didn't know anything about magic, and she realized that she might want to start learning when Old Scratch had pointed out how strong the Captain was with concern in his voice. He seemed sure that the Captain was in control, so he never mentioned it again. Afterward, Bonnie began to notice how the temperature in a room would rise and fall with the Captain's emotions, and how she got static shocked nearly every time the two touched.

It was evident that neither of the Captain's parents used magic, and the reckless and wild way she used it implied that she hadn't practiced professionally since their deaths. No one, not even Gaspard, really knew for sure what happened between her parent's deaths and her arrival in Skull Island. Bonnie Anne had heard the Captain mention Krokotopia once or twice, but she never seemed as though she wanted to go back. 

Bonnie Anne didn't understand everything about the Captain she had claimed as her own, and as they spent more and more months among the clouds she doubted she ever would. But Bonnie did know that everyone on the crew loved the Captain, even if parts of her would always remain a mystery. The Captain had found nothing but hardship on land and so she ran away to the skyways and made that her home instead. She had the sky for a mother and it showed in her sunbleached hair. Nobody could deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is a pretty weird thing but i wanted more of the crew just vibing out so i wrote it. idk if I'll ever add to this but i thought it was kinda cool i guess.


End file.
